


Duo politica, Blondiekie style

by orphan_account



Category: Blondiekie, Hoogendiekie, Vondiekie, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Classroom Sex, F/M, High School, Light Dom/sub, Politics, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Deel drie van de razendpopulaire serie; “Taming the Vondiekie” en “De Dijk is niet het enige wat hoog is”. Deze keer gaat Jeongguk op een spannend avontuur met beruchte I&M docent.
Relationships: Blondiekie/Jeon Jungkook, Hoogendiekie/Jeon Jungkook, Vondiekie/Jeong Jungkook
Kudos: 4





	Duo politica, Blondiekie style

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Taming the vondiekie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391036) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



Hij leunde voorover, en pakte een papiertje van de grond af. Daarop afgebeeld een tekening die Jeongguk had gemaakt, van Vondiekie en hem. Geschrokken deinsde Hoogendiekie weg van de tafel, en liep richting het koffiezetapparaat. 

De volgende dag, kregen ze het nieuws dat Hoogendiekie aan het afbouwen was naar zijn pensioen, en ze een vervangende docent kregen. 

Het derde uur had Jeongguk I&M. Dit was zijn eerste les met dit nieuwe vak. Hoewel Jeongguk niet specifiek naar dit vak uit keek, veranderde zijn gedachte hierover toen hij het lokaal binnenliep. 

Daar stond hij. Kek baardje, gladde huid, gespierde bouw en een Tinder account, zonder matches. Dit zag hij, toen het lokaal nog leeg was en de nog onbekende man op zijn telefoon zat. Geschrokken keek de knappe man op toen hij Jeongguk’s aanwezigheid opmerkte. 

“Oh, hallo ik ben Daniëkie Blondiekie!” zegt de man geschrokken. “Love uw Sigmund Freud achtergrond meneer, een fraaie keuze van psychoanalyticus al zeg ik het zelf.” Merkt Jeongguk op. Alsof het lente was in een veld vol kersenbloesem bomen, ontstond hier het begin van opwakkerende gevoelens. 

Langzaam kwamen de andere leerlingen binnenstromen, waardoor Jeongguk gedwongen was om afstand te nemen, en naar zijn plekje te lopen. Tijdens de les kon Jeongguk zich nauwelijks concentreren. Het enige wat in zijn zichtveld zijn aandacht opnam, was de ring om Blondiekie’s tedere vingers. Betekende dit dat de man een geliefde had? Maar hij had Tinder open, wat betekent dit?

Jeongguk’s vraag werd hopelijk snel beantwoord toen hij nadat de les afgelopen was het lokaal wou verlaten. Blondiekie roept hem nog even bij zijn bureau voordat hij de deur kon bereiken. “Ik wou je nog even wat vragen Jeongguk.” Zegt Blondiekie zachtjes. 

Jeongguk raakt in paniek. Wat zou hij willen vragen? Voelde Blondiekie zijn blik op hem de gehele les? Hij verlangde naar een antwoord op zijn dringende vraag. Liefkozend keek hij Blondiekie aan. Wanneer Blondiekie zijn mond opende, kwam er helaas geen antwoord uit.

“Ik merkte in de les op, dat je nog niet aan je opgaven had gewerkt. Let je de volgende les goed op?” Zegt Blondiekie met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Wanneer Jeongguk teleurgesteld antwoord wilt geven, voegt Blondiekie nog wat toe met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 

“Anders.... komen er misschien wat consquenties...” 

TBC


End file.
